Naruko's tale: guardians of the crescent moon kingdom
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with a female Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Man, it is hot said Naruko.

Shut up Naruko said Sakura.

We've got our new summer uniforms what more do you what? Said Sakura.

Stop complaining and if you're so hot then maybe you should cut your hair said Sakura.

Just hang in there the rendezvous point is right up ahead said, Lee.

Some B-ranked mission this is said Naruko.

This client we're protecting he's important right Kakashi-sensei? Asks Sakura.

According to lady Tsunade, he is said Kakashi.

Then they see something in the distance.

Is this all for one person? Asks Sakura.

All these wagons what the heck are they all for? Asks Naruko.

My shopping said a man.

I saw so many wonderful things in all the lands we visited i had to have them said the man.

So I kept buying and buying and before i knew i ended up with all this said the man.

I am the Prince of the land of the moon, i'm Michiru said Michiru.

You must be said Michiru.

From the village hidden in the leaves, your majesty said Kakashi.

I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm the squad leader said Kakashi.

This is Naruko Uzamaki said Kakashi.

How do you do sir said Naruko.

Sakura Haruno said Kakashi.

Pleasure's mine said Sakura.

And Rock Lee said Kakashi.

Sir said Rock.

The four of us will your escorts until we reach your homeland said Kakashi.

Well, i can see i'm in good hands said Michiru.

Michiru walks over to Naruko and Sakura.

Well hello aren't you two pretty ones said Michiru.

Far too pretty to be Ninja's said Michiru.

Don't be deceived they're well qualified said Kakashi.

You don't say said Michiru.

Thank you i'm glad you've come said Michiru.

That's all right really said Sakura.

_What a prev thought Naruko._

Like we said you're in good hands said Kakashi.

_Serve him right thought Naruko._

Very impressive said Michiru.

A suction cup arrow lands on Naruko's headband.

Take back the position, take cover, we're under attack said Naruko.

You realize you'd be dead said a boy.

Huh? Said Naruko.

Father are you sure about these people? Asks a boy.

They don't really look like much of an escort said the boy.

Especially not the short girl said the boy.

Hey wait just a minute there you little said Naruko.

Oh i hope you'll forgive my son, Hikaru said Michiru.

He's at that mischievous stage that boy's go through said Michiru.

Nice to meet you Hikaru said Kakashi.

Hmph said Hikaru.

What do you by, hmph? Asks Naruko.

Well, then shall we be off? Asks Michiru.

Just deal with it Naruko said Kakashi,


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The ninja take out bandits and thieves on the road.

* * *

At night.

Naruko sneezes and shivers.

* * *

The next day.

So Prince Michiru I assume you plan to be king one day said Kakashi.

Oh yes once my papa retires said Michiru.

Of course, he's in perfect health so that won't be for a while and i'm in no hurry said Michiru.

Naruko sighs.

What game are you playing over there huh? Asks Naruko.

Looks like it must be fun said Naruko.

So what kind of king does the leaf village have? Asks Michiru.

We don't have a king said Kakashi.

So much for trying to be friends said Naruko.

Fine, be that why said Naruko.

_Spoiled brat thought Naruko. _

Is the title of Hokage passed down from generation to generation? Asks Michiru.

No, the title goes to whoever is best at securing the peace and harmony of the village mo matter who it might be said Kakashi.

In fact, it's Naruko's dream to be Hokage someday said Kakashi.

And in order to make that dream real, she's willing to risk her life and push herself to limits every day said Kakashi.

Really? Said Michiru.

Impressive said Michiru.

Nah it's just what we do, you know of our training said Naruko.

It's not that big a deal said Naruko.

How stupid said, Hikaru.

Hmm said Naruko.

What? Did you say something? Asks Naruko.

I didn't quite catch that said Naruko.

Hey, you said Naruko.

I'm talking to you said Naruko.

Calm down you hear said Kakashi.

Naruko growls.

* * *

Scene change.

The group goes to the circus.

Ringmaster: and now what you've all been waiting for.

Ringmaster: the one and only Chamu the Saber Tooth tiger.

Ringmaster: as rare as he is dangerous.

Ringmaster: the only one of his kind in captivity.

Ringmaster: and here's Chamu's friend and partner, Kikki.

Ringmaster: and now they have a very special treat for you.

Ringmaster: if you thought that was hard, watch this.

An archer goes to shoot an arrow at a spinning apple off Kikki's finger but Hikaru gets at it first.

Easy said Hikaru.

Ringmaster: bravo.

ringmaster good eye sonny.

Ringmaster: however, let's see you handle this.

Then Chamu runs around while Kikki spins the apple.

Ringmaster: go ahead try it now.

Ringmaster: and if you make it, you win a prize.

Hikaru hits it.

Ringmaster: wow.

That a boy, way to go said Michiru.

Man 1: remarkable the boy has talent.

Hmph said Naruko.

Ringmaster: what a shot.

Ringmaster: i've never seen anything like it.

I've done harder ones said, Hikaru.

Ringmaster: hmm you deserve a prize for that one.

I want him said, Hikaru.

Ringmaster: oh Chamu.

Ringmaster: oh he's too big and dangerous.

Ringmaster: besides with Chamu gone I wouldn't have a show.

I don't care, I want him said, Hikaru.

Papa please said, Hikaru.

Sure why not? Said Michiru.

You know i've always wanted my own circus said Michiru.

Why don't we buy the whole thing tent and all said Michiru.

Then Michiru buys the circus.

Amazing the guy bought the whole circus said Sakura.

Then Hikaru tries to feed Chamu but the tiger attacks him and Naruko pulls out of the animal's path.

Oh, that was close said Naruko.

Sonny, he's a wild animal be careful he doesn't like humans even me said the ringmaster.

Listen you've got to do something about him said Michiru.

He's dangerous said Michiru.

We'll lock him up in his cage and keep him under guard at all times said the ringmaster.

Won't happen again said the ringmaster.

Wow, that was scary, huh said Naruko.

I said, Hikaru.

Then he blushes.

Then he breaks free and runs away.

Hey said Naruko.

Wait said Sakura.

Don't thank me i only saved your life is all yells Naruko.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto.

* * *

Soon they're on the road again and arrive at a port town.

Man 1: my prince, I'm afraid a storm at sea has prevented the royal yacht from leaving us here as expected.

Man 1: I had to make provisional arrangements for another ship to take us home.

Man 1: but not to worry It won't be long.

Very well, meantime I have an important call to make here anyway said Michiru.

Father said, Hikaru.

Hmm said Michiru.

Where are we going? Asks Hikaru.

We're going to visit your mother said Michiru.

What? Said Hikaru.

Scene change.

How wonderful to see you, Amayo said Michiru.

Oh, my honey said Michiru.

Hikaru said Amayo.

Is that you? Asks Amayo.

Oh, Hikaru said Amayo.

My dear little boy said Amayo.

Wait that ladies is the Prince's wife? Asks Naruko.

Look at you Hikaru said Amayo.

You've grown said Amayo.

Who are you? Asks Amayo.

How can you say that Amayo said Michiru?

Don't you recognize me? Asks Michiru,

Impossible Michiru? Said Amayo.

Of course, it's me said Michiru.

What? Said Amayo.

No, I don't believe it said Amayo.

you, you're fat said Amayo.

Well if I'm, it's only because of you said Michiru.

Ever since you left me eating was the only thing that could help forget my loneliness said Michiru.

* * *

Scene change.

I'm so lonely without you, so is Hikaru said Michiru.

Please come home where you belong said Michiru.

No, I can't be with you anymore said Amayo.

My only regret is Hikaru said Amayo.

I hadn't signed that stupid wedding contract, I would keep him here with me and raise him myself said Amayo.

Why do you hate me so much, Amayo? Asks Michiru.

I gave everything you ever wanted. Didn't I? Asks Michiru.

Wasn't it enough? Asks Michiru.

Ugh, Michiru you never gave me the most important thing said Amayo.

Huh said Michiru.

How about a new palace, a pink one said Michiru.

No said Amayo.

Then how about a villa for your parents? Asks Michiru.

That way they could live year-round even in the winter said Michiru.

Don't be so mean said Michiru.

Come on come live with me again said Michiru.

I'll give you anything you want name it said Michiru.

You want the royal jewel you can have them my love said Michiru.

Anything of mine, I'd even give up the land of the moon for you said Michiru.

You really haven't changed at all said Amayo.

Even now you haven't got a clue have you said Amayo.

About what really matters said Amayo.

* * *

Scene change.

Oh, I don't understand said Michiru.

What more could she want? Asks Michiru.

Man 1: Prince Michiru may I have a word with you about our departure plan?

Hmm said Michiru.

Oh alright said Michiru.

Man 1: it's proving difficult to take everything on the ship after all.

Man 1" we may have to send for somethings later.

Hard to believe isn't it? That she's the boy's mother? Asks Sakura.

Yup she got sick and tired of the prince so she left three years ago said Naruko.

Can't say I blame her said Sakura.

I know who wants a guy like that? Said Naruko.

Well, I'm gonna see how the load is coming along said Sakura.

Ok said Naruko.

Hikaru walks up the dock and Naruko looks away and breaks her chopsticks in half.

Is this good? Asks Hikaru.

What? Said Naruko.

Oh yeah not as fancy as what you're used to but I like it said Naruko.

You should be my vessel said, Hikaru.

Say what? Asks Naruko.

Serve me as my vessel and I'll give you anything you want said, Hikaru.

Not a chance said Naruko.

Don't you like games or toys? Asks Hikaru.

I can give you all the games and toys you'd ever want said, Hikaru.

Forget it, kid, I'm not gonna be your vessel or whatever it is ok said Naruko.

Grow up, stop looking down on people said Naruko.

Then a suction cup arrow is shot at her.

This pushes Naruko over the edge.

She turns around her face is beet red and her hair comes out of the pinktails and floats behind her.

She also breaks the arrow in half.

That does it i've had it with you said Naruko.

So what if it causes an international incident said Naruko,

I don't care it'll be worth it said Naruko.

Then she punches him on the head.

It's time somebody taught you, you can't have everything your own way said Naruko.

That's not the way things work said Naruko.

Naruko did you just do what you just did? Yells Sakura.

Wait Sakura I can explain he just said Naruko.

She goes flying in the harbor.


End file.
